User talk:Meuser2
Perhaps you could drop by the chatroom if you see me there and you're available? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 06:22, January 20, 2015 (UTC) CfSD category Are you even permitted to do that? If AK said you can freely do this, I apologize. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Admittedly, I haven't been given permission to do it (I shall ask before I do it again). I will remove the tag from everything except the English-Ubell dictionary, which has no content and has not been touched since 2009. Sorry; I thought it was standard, but as it obviously isn't, I shall ask permission next time. What about illogical fallacies? 21:24, January 24, 2015 (UTC) *wasn't paying attention* What did he do? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 07:56, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I added the "Candidates for speedy deletion" category to articles other than my own. Not recently edited or thoroughly fleshed out articles (obviously), but still other's articles. I've removed it from most of them now. What about illogical fallacies? 01:53, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh. No what you did is fine. I think I might've once upon a time told Kaufman that he shouldn't, so that's probably why he scolded you. If that is the case, then you too may mark pages, Kauf. I may also suggest using the category "FFD" since I don't really use "Candidates for Speedy Deletion," though the choice is up to you. (The FFD tag doesn't show up on pages though, so you have to check if it's already marked by going into edit mode.) has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 08:27, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay. FFD is better in my opinion. And yeah, AK, you have told me not to mark pages. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Chat y u nevr join chat? >:l u no liek us? #gawd has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 20:35, February 22, 2015 (UTC) meuser iz newb((((( he no know how to join cha-at :'( -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) we nedz u joins chat 09:04, February 24, 2015 (UTC) My apologies; it appears Wikia does not tell one one hath a message when one logs in once on one's user talk page. Please allow me to decompose the above messages in order to form a massive Q&A column: What about illogical fallacies? 09:32, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I harassed you about it because I see you editing so I'm like, Why doesn't he join chat? xD Also *Why dost thou ne'er join the chat? :3 has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 12:48, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Now you know :)! Also, you're right about its being thou and not thee; I've changed it in the table. However, it does depend on whether one prefers 'It is me' or 'It is I'. It is I is generally considered correct, but the rule requiring it is not technically part of English grammar, being derived from Latin usage. What about illogical fallacies? 08:34, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Uh, but in that sentence the verb is "to do" not "to be," so that little rule doesn't apply. xD has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 21:11, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Valid point. Thinking about it however, would not the sentence be 'Why do I never join the chat'? To be honest, it seems as though 80% of English grammatical difficulties come from 0.001% of the vocabulary; in this case, the pronouns. What about illogical fallacies? 21:27, February 25, 2015 (UTC) OK, the argument I just gave proves the point. Ignore that! What about illogical fallacies? 21:28, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Something I undid your revision at Gṿasŏaphu because IIRC the creator is active. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Oh, thank you! I must've forgotten to look at the history for that one. What about illogical fallacies? 08:56, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Germanic Conlang Challenge The Germanic Conlang Challenge begins in 2 weeks! Sign up here if you want to participate. If you don't want to participate in the relay, do mention it. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Where'd you go? D: Haven't seen you around in forever? D: has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 06:43, December 27, 2015 (UTC)